Love Makes A True Saiyan Prince 2: The Wedding day
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: This is the sequel to love makes a true Saiyan. This is a very special day for Bulma & Vegeta. The day they finally bond with each other forever. It is part song fic too because there's a song lyric. So enjoy everybody. READ & REVIEW


**Love Makes a True Saiyan Prince 2: The Wedding Day**

Vegeta was in the back of the room wearing his white tuxedo. Vegeta was so nervous at the moment. Because he hasn't seen Bulma yet. He always imagined how she would look. Vegeta just gives a smile every time he thinks about it. Vegeta also was disappointed because Bulma has her maid of honors, which is Chichi. And Vegeta hasn't got a best man. It's now twenty minutes until the ceremony starts. Vegeta sat on his chair thinking about Bulma. Then there was a knock on the door.

''Come in'' Vegeta said. And then came in Goku.

''Hay Vegeta'' Goku said with a smile.

''Hay, Kakarot.'' Vegeta said looking nervous.

''Are you nervous Vegeta?'' Goku asked.

''Yeah a little. And Kakarot, can I ask you something?'' asked Vegeta. Goku was confused.

''Sure Vegeta. What is it?'' asked Goku.

''Well Kakarot as a Saiyan prince it would be my honor to have one of the strongest Saiyan warrior to be my best man. So would you mind being my best man?'' Vegeta honestly said. Goku smiled.

''Sure Vegeta. Anything for you and Bulma's special day.'' replied Goku. Vegeta smiled.

''Thank you Kakarot.'' Goku tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''Well good luck Vegeta It's now almost 5 minutes.'' Goku then left the room. Vegeta continued thinking about Bulma with a huge smile on his face. ''Bulma, this is going to be the greatest day of my life I'm finally going to be with you for the rest of my life.''

Two minutes later before it was the big ceremony. Everybody was there. They was all sitting waiting on the bride and groom. Yamcha was sitting at the back talking to Tien.

''I can't believe this.'' Tien turned to Yamcha.

''Can't believe what?'' Tien asked. Yamcha looked at Tien.

''Bulma shouldn't get married to Vegeta.'' Yamcha said in a jealous tone. Tien put on an angry face.

''Yamcha, for Christ sake shut up already! You're really starting to piss me off with that now! You've been saying that ever since she told the news. It's your own fault any how. If you've never have broke up with Bulma on that day we first saw Trunks from the future, this would have not happened and plus you cheated on her with every girl you see. So right now don't blame Bulma or Vegeta for this. BLAME YOURSELF!'' Tien yelled. Yamcha was angry now.

''Well look at you now picking sides with someone who sent someone to kill us.'' Tien grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt.

''You listen to me you stupid heartless little bastard. I'm not going tell you this again. That was the past. Do you see Vegeta like this now? NO! Because he met someone who changed him, so shut the FUCK up, SIT down and be happy for Bulma for once! Tien said while pushing Yamcha back to his seat. Yamcha's face was shocked now. Tien was never this angry with him before. Meanwhile at the front of the alter Chichi was standing there. But when she looked beside her, she saw Goku next to her who also had a smile on his face. Chichi was confused.

''Uh Goku, why are you standing to?'' Goku turned to her with a smile.

''Didn't you hear? Vegeta picked me as his best man.'' he replied. Chichi smiled.

''Did he? Aw, how sweet of him.'' Goku kept smiling

''Yeah, he's been a great person since Buu was defeated'' Then music played. Vegeta then came in through the doors. Everybody was shocked because they did not know Vegeta would look so handsome in his white tuxedo. Vegeta was now at the Alter. Vegeta tried to put on a brave face. Trunks came up to Vegeta and said

''It's OK Dad. Everyone gets nervous. Just be strong OK?'' Vegeta smiled at Trunks.

''Thank you son'' thanked Vegeta. Trunks was about to sit down but, Vegeta touched his shoulder.

''Trunks, one more thing. I'm sorry I didn't act like a very caring father to you.'' Vegeta apologized. Trunks smiled.

''It's OK Dad. I don't really mind how you act. I'm just glad I have the strongest Dad ever. And when I grow up I want be just like you'' Vegeta was in an emotional state. He grabbed Trunks and hugged him tightly.

''I love you, Trunks. I never told you this before. But I admit it. I love you more than life itself.'' Trunks snuggled on Vegeta.

''I love you too Dad. You have always been my hero. You are the person I idolized my whole life.'' Vegeta started to drop a few tears. Then the song on the organ 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing.

''OK Trunks I'll talk to you later.'' Vegeta kisses Trunk's forehead. ''And I promise tomorrow you, me and Mom will go to the Amusement Park.'' Trunks smiled.

''Thank you Dad. Good luck.'' Trunks quickly took his seat. As the music plays Vegeta never took his eyes off the back of the room. Not even once. He was just so excited that he's finally going see Bulma in her dress. Vegeta waited for about 20 seconds now. And then finally a beautiful woman stepped through the door. She has beautiful blue eyes, blue hair. She has a really beautiful white dress on, a long white veil, white earrings, and beautiful shoes. When Vegeta saw her Vegeta had a really stunned look on his face. He had never seen her look so beautiful. When Bulma got to the alter Vegeta took both of Bulma's hands with his and whispers to her.

''You look absolutely beautiful Bulma.'' he complimented. Bulma smiled and whispered back ''Thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous. I never thought Id see you in a tuxedo.'' Vegeta smiled. ''Well I guess me the prince of all Saiyans is full of surprises.'' stated Vegeta. And after that was said, the Priest came up to the Alter.

''May everybody in the hall be seated please?'' Everybody took there seat. Vegeta looked at Trunks and he gave Vegeta a smile and a thumbs up. Vegeta gave a thumb's up back with a smile. Then he looked back at Bulma and the Priest began to speak.

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the bonding of the Groom Sir Vegeta, and the Bride Ms Bulma Briefs. These young people bring us there share of love here today for each other, and would love to be bonded together. Not just for a day but till death do they apart. Ah men! '' Everyone replied ''AH MEN!'' The Priest continued.

''And now at this moment we shall now hear the Bride and Groom will now say a few vows to each other, which we shall now start with Ms Bulma Briefs.'' Bulma was getting nervous. She got up to the microphone and began to speak with a smile.

''Vegeta, we have known each other for nearly two decades now. And every night I sleep before we were engaged I always dreamed to think what it would be like to stand here in front of the Alter with you. But ever since that day you asked me to marry you on that night and told me you loved me for the first time, I now see that dreams do come true. I let you live with me in the Capsule Corp wasn't because I felt sorry for you, but I knew the real reason was you needed someone to care for you, to hold you, and to love you and I guess you knew from the start that you knew I loved you. That was the main reason I took you into my life Vegeta, was because I fell in love with you. and you gave me the greatest gift ever. Two of them. You gave us a beautiful son, and you gave me the key to your heart. And my last word's to say is none other than I love you Vegeta. You are the love of my life.'' Applause came from everyone in the room. Vegeta smiled. He had never had anyone who said these kinds of things to him before.

The Priest then said ''Thank you very much for those beautiful words Ms Bulma Briefs and now Sir Vegeta, you may now have your share of words for everybody to hear.'' Vegeta walked to the microphone while he wiped the sweat from his forehead off. Vegeta went up to the microphone and began to speak.

''Wow, Bulma that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I never usually get so happy with sweet talk like this. But those beautiful words that you said now were the first thing that touched my heart. I remembered when we first met on planet Namek when I asked for the Dragonballs. And when I left with it you know what I said in my mind? I said that you was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'' Vegeta stated. The audience all said ''AW!'' Meanwhile Vegeta continued.

''My main goal to stay on earth was to train, become a Super Saiyan and defeat Kakarot. But when I met you and when Trunks was born, that's what made me have a change of heart. I chose to stay at the Capsule Corp with you was because I needed somebody. I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I needed someone to love me just like you. Ever since I saw you I fell in love. I have no shame in saying it anymore. So that's why after Buu's defeat I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. So Bulma Briefs when this is over, our love is for the rest of our lives. And the most important thing I love our son Trunks more than life itself and my last words I love you more than anything in the whole world Bulma. I have loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you. And that a true Saiyan can admit.'' Everybody clapped at these words. Bulma started to cry now and Vegeta gave Bulma a hug. Bulma hugged back.

''Thank you very much for those beautiful words, Sir Vegeta. And now we may let these two loved ones be bond in marriage. Ms Bulma Briefs, do you take Sir Vegeta to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?''

Bulma smiled at Vegeta. ''I do'' The Priest turns to Vegeta.

''And do you Sir Vegeta, take Ms Bulma Briefs to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?'' Vegeta started to get nervous now. He looked at Bulma, and then looked at Goku.

''Come on Vegeta. You can do this.'' Goku encouraged. Vegeta nodded. He turned to face Bulma, and then said ''I do'' The Priest again spoke.

'' And now, may the best man and bride's maid bring these two loved ones their rings?'' Goku and Chichi stood up. Goku handed Vegeta one of the rings and Chichi handed Bulma the other one.

''Now Ms Bulma Briefs repeat after me while placing the ring on the left hand forth finger. With this ring I thee wed.'' Bulma placed the ring on. ''With this ring I thee wed.''

''And now Sir Vegeta, repeat after me while placing the ring on the same hand, same finger. With this ring I thee wed.'' Vegeta breathed in a nervous tone. But he shook it off, and then said ''With this ring I thee wed.'' Vegeta placed the ring on.

''And if anybody in this room says why these two shall not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace.'' Tien looked at Yamcha.

''Don't worry Tien. I'm not saying anything.'' Yamcha smiled.

''By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'' Vegeta lifted off the veil from Bulma's face, and whispered with a smile ''And they lived happily ever after.'' Bulma smiled. They held to each other and gave each other a kiss of passion. Everybody in the room were so happy, that all started to clap. And yes even Yamcha clapped, at last.

Now both Vegeta and Bulma started walking down the aisle with arms locked together, with huge smiles on their faces, the Priest said ''may I introduce to you all to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.'' An hour later after the wedding everybody was in the hall at the Capsule Corp. Everyone was having a party. Bulma and Vegeta never left each others side since then. But then Vegeta had a suggestion.

''Hay Bulma I have a surprise for you.'' Vegeta said smiling. Bulma looked confused when she saw Vegeta going on the stage where the DJ was playing music. Vegeta grabbed the microphone.

''Can I have everybody attention please?'' Everyone stopped and started to listen.

''OK now since this night is very special for me and Bulma, I have decided its time for the bride and groom to have their first dance.'' Everybody said ''YEAH!'' Bulma was laughing, and put her head down in embarrassment.

''OK now I want to make this night special for her. So DJ could you play this song please?'' The DJ said

''Sure thing, man. It's you and your woman's special night.'' Vegeta rushed back to Bulma.

''What song did you ask him to play?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta smiled. ''You'll see.''

Bulma waited for 10 seconds until the song came on. The song was "Bed Of Roses" by Bon Jovi. Bulma was so surprised. This was one her favorite songs. Vegeta held out his hand and with a smile.

''May I have this dance?'' asked Vegeta. Bulma smiled. ''I'd love to.'' They walked to the dance floor till they were under the spot light. They started dancing when the first verse played.

_''Sitting here wasted and wounded _

_at this old piano._

_Trying hard to capture the moment. _

_This morning I don't know._

_Cause' a bottle of vodka still lodge in my head _

_some blonde game me nightmares._

_I think that she's still in my bed._

_As I dream about movies _

_they wont think of me when I'm dead.''_

Bulma and Vegeta carried on dancing through the song. It was around five minutes of the song now. And at that moment the last chorus was started.

_''I wanna lay you down in the Bed Of Roses._  
_For tonight I sleep on the bed of nails._  
_I wanna be just as close as your holy ghost is,_  
_and lay you down on the Bed Of Roses.''_

Everybody clapped at the wonderful show that they put on. Two hours later it was midnight. Everybody went home. Trunks fell asleep on the couch as soon as he changed into his pajamas. So Vegeta carried Trunks to bed. Vegeta placed Trunks on the bed. Tucked him in, kissed his forehead.

''Goodnight Trunks. I love you.'' Vegeta said, Vegeta then walked out of the bedroom, and then closed the door quietly. Then Vegeta quickly went back to his and Bulma's bedroom.

''I've just put Trunks to bed. Not a sound that's made will wake him.'' Vegeta explained. Bulma smiled.

''He loves you, Vegeta. He is our special little boy. And we would do anything for him.'' Bulma stated. Vegeta smiled.

''I love that kid more than anything.'' Vegeta said. Bulma was getting impatient.

''Well are you coming into bed or not?'' Bulma teased. Vegeta smiled and climbed into bed. Vegeta and Bulma laid down next to each other, and just stared at each other for twenty seconds. Vegeta smiled.

''I love you so much Bulma. With all my heart'' Vegeta said. Bulma smiled back.

''I love you too Vegeta, with all my heart.'' Vegeta drew Bulma's face close to his for a kiss of strong passion. The kiss lasted two minutes, and they hugged each other.

''Goodnight Bulma.'' Vegeta said. Bulma smiled.

''Goodnight Vegeta.'' Vegeta and Bulma were still hugging.

''I love you Bulma.'' Bulma kissed Vegeta lightly on the lips.

''I love you too Vegeta.'' and then it happens again. Bulma and Vegeta sleep with arms round one another, and once again dreamed about their love for each other and waiting for the next day to come so they can spend the whole day together.

And they lived happily ever after

**The End**


End file.
